


Dessert To Go

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [121]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Awkward Flirting, Chef Derek, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek owns his own unique restaurant where he's willing to make any requests even if it's not on the menu, and someone holds him to that promise by ordering something very odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "Sterek, chef!Derek and "what do you mean somebody ordered a tasting menu of every kind of potato available""
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147860411958/sterek-chefderek-and-what-do-you-mean-somebody).

Derek prides himself in the fact that his restaurant is unique and different. He has a menu that changes daily, although he does keep a few standbys on hand since people tend to favor them. But the special is always something he just feels like making that day.

Along with his ever-changing menu, he also welcomes patrons to ask for something off-the-menu that they may want instead. More than likely, Derek has the ingredients and he can make it, and if he can’t, he offers something similar. It’s very rare that anyone actually takes him or the restaurant up on the offer of ordering whatever they want (people too afraid to be difficult or rely on the menu to make the choice for them), but Derek is happy to oblige and make his customers happy. It’s why he started the restaurant in the first place.

Usually the requests are something simple, something that would probably not be on a fancy gourmet restaurant menu, and usually the requests are from children. He gets a lot of macaroni and cheese, grilled cheese sandwiches, chicken fingers and french fries requests, and he always keeps those ingredients in stock.

So when Erica comes in with a custom order, Derek’s expecting something similar. Except it’s not.

“What do you mean somebody ordered a tasting menu of every kind of potato available?” Derek asks with a frown, staring at the slip of paper Erica handed him.

Erica shrugs, “That’s what the dude said. He’s cute, seems kinda weird though. You’d like him.”

“Uhhhh. Okay?” Derek’s not sure where that comment came from or how to interpret it, so he goes back to the task at hand. “Does he mean on the menu or like whatever I can come up with?” Derek asks because although he does have potatoes, on the menu today they only have baked or mashed potatoes, and fries.

Erica though is already walking away to go back out on the floor to serve other customers. “I don’t know, Derek, just make the man some potatoes!” she calls out before taking a couple plates and pushing past the doors.

Derek is wondering how much this guy must love potatoes if that’s all he wants to eat for dinner, and Derek decides to help him get a full meal despite all the starch. He gets to work on creating a few things with the ingredients he has from what’s on the menu, and when Erica comes back again to get more orders out, he tells her to tell the “Potato man” that it’ll be at least ten more minutes.

When Erica comes back a third time, Derek is putting the finishing touches on the plate of various potatoes and watches Erica whisk it away. He hopes he came up with enough kinds that the customer will be happy. But, he doesn’t have much time to do more than that as he has many other orders to work on, and there’s only so much his sous chef Boyd can do on his own.

By the time he sees Erica again, he’s long forgotten about the potatoes and is hoping she has only a few more orders as it’s nearing their closing time. He holds his hand out for them but she shakes her head and hands the orders to Boyd. Derek gives her a questioning look, and she takes his hand and starts leading him towards the door.

“Hey, Erica, wait, what are you doing? I still have to cook.”

“Boyd can handle it. Besides, you need to see potato man. He’s been making porn noises about your potatoes and I think you need to hear them, and see him.”

Erica drags him through the doors and close enough to the floor that she can point out where potato man is sitting, very little of his potatoes left on his plate. Derek can hear him perfectly from where he’s standing though, and it’s kind of making him uncomfortable. The other patrons sitting around him look uncomfortable too, and there’s already several empty tables near him.

“Like what did you put in those potatoes?” Erica says turning back to Derek with a smirk.

“I… nothing. I just, threw stuff together.”

“Well either you’re a genius, or the dude is that much in love with potatoes.”

Derek doesn’t really pay attention to what Erica says though because he can’t stop staring at the guy’s fingers that he sucks into his mouth, or his tongue as he licks potatoes off his fork.

“You should go talk to him,” Erica says, giving Derek a little shove in his direction.

“What? No!”

“He asked to give his compliments to the chef. I think he should give them to you in person.” She smiles mischievously. “And if you don’t talk to him, I’m going to tell Boyd why he never has enough chocolate to make his mousse.”

Derek narrows his eyes at her. “I always replace it.”

She stares at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Ugh, fine.” Derek says, untying his apron and throwing it in her face. Not that it fazes her though, she laughs and tosses it over her shoulder and heads back into the kitchen.

Cautiously, Derek approaches the table. Potato man is by himself, not that he seems to mind, obviously not if he continues making inappropriate noises despite the glaring and disgusted looks from his neighbors.

“Did you enjoy your meal?” Derek asks, standing in front of the man. Now that he’s closer, Derek can see a few moles on his face, and that he has a cute slightly upturned nose and honey-colored eyes.

The man coughs and sits up more in his seat. “Yes! Yes, it was amazing. I loved it. Did you… are you the chef?” he asks, eyeing the chef jacket and hat Derek’s wearing.

Derek nods and holds out his hand, “I’m Derek.”

The other man shakes it and smiles. “I’m Stiles.” He leans back and crosses his arms across his chest, and Derek ignores the pull of the man’s shirt across his shoulders and the flex of his forearms with the motion. “I gotta say Derek, I am thoroughly impressed. I didn’t quite believe the menu when it said I could order anything I wanted. So I just ordered the potatoes to see what I’d get, but dude, this,” he says pointing to his empty plate, “was amazing.”

Derek smiles, preening on the inside at the compliment. “I’m glad it exceeded your expectations. It was a bit of a surprise and kind of a challenge, but I was happy to do it.” Feeling awkward especially with other patrons watching this exchange, Derek adds, “If you don’t need anything else, I’ll–”

“Actually… how much do you stick to the whole “order anything off the menu” promise?” Stiles asks, smirking slightly.

“Are you… is there something you’re wanting for dessert?”

Stiles grins, “Sure. It’d definitely be my dessert, but I’d like to take it home…”

Derek can feel himself blushing even though he’s not quite sure the reason why. “We can wrap up anything you like to go.”

“Hmmm, not sure you’ll have enough saran wrap for what I want to take home, but I’m willing to watch you try.”

“I don’t…” Derek leans in closer to Stiles. “I’m not sure I understand?”

“I’d like to take you home with me for dessert,” Stiles says with a wink.

Derek’s face flushes, “Umm… I… That’s… uh… I have to go,” Derek says and then practically runs back to the kitchen, seeing Stiles’s face fall out of the corner of his eye.

“Well that was a disaster,” Erica says when he bursts through the swinging kitchen doors.

“You saw?”

“Yeah. Unfortunately. Why the heck did you run away? Dude was hot.”

Derek stares at her. “He asked to take me home for dessert, that–”

“Ok, so he needs to work on the pickup lines, but you can’t tell me you weren’t in to him.”

“That’s beside the point. I’m at work working. That’s… it was inappropriate.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “Whatever, Derek,” she says waltzing back out through the still swinging doors.

Derek eyes Boyd, but Boyd doesn’t say anything to him, just goes back to cleaning his work station. They’ve officially closed, so they aren’t going to have any new orders to worry about, so they all start working on getting the kitchen back in order for the next day. 

He tries to ignore his reaction to Stiles and the way Stiles looked when he essentially rejected him. Derek’s just not good with come ons and people showing interest in him, especially when he might be interested back.

As always, he’s the last one left, sending everyone else home before he locks up and goes home himself. When he steps outside to lock the doors, he turns and finds Stiles waiting by the doors.

“Uh, hi?” Stiles says, sheepishly. “Look, I just wanted to apologize. I’m sorry for what I said and if I embarrassed you. I kind of… Anyway. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone now.” Stiles turns to walk away.

“Wait,” Derek says, effectively stopping Stiles who turns back to him with a questioning look on his face. “Did you, um, ever get a dessert?”

Stiles snorts. “Uh, no.”

“Would you like something? I can whip something up if you want,” Derek says nodding towards the kitchen.

“Uh, you really don’t have to. I’m sure you want to get home. I don’t want to keep you.”

“I don’t mind. Really.” Derek smiles, “We can see how much saran wrap we have.”

Stiles blushes. “Okay.”

~

Derek ends up taking Stiles home with him instead of the other way around, and he’s going to owe Boyd so much more chocolate than he normally does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
